1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control lever apparatus for actuating two sheathed control cable assemblies which connect together two or more control heads for parallel operation, particularly in marine applications.
2. Prior Art
In marine vessels it is common to provide at least two control heads for controlling the engine, and clutch/gearbox assemblies of the vessel from two spaced locations, for example on the bridge, and in the engine room. It is essential that the engine and clutch/gearbox assemblies receive only one signal at any one time, and thus the various control heads are coupled together to prevent conflicting signals. In the past there have been various ways of connecting coupled control heads together to overcome this problem. One way is to use a "wire over pulley" system in which taut flexible steel cables passing around pulleys interconnect the two heads together, with means to prevent slippage between the cable and the pulley, for example clamping means. Wire over pulley systems are time consuming to install, and in some vessels require many pulleys to provide straight line runs of cable. Where push/pull cables are used, it is common to connect the pairs of cables from each control head to a common receiving box or integrating apparatus, which integrates the signals and is usually positioned closely adjacent to the apparatus to be controlled, for example adjacent to the engine or clutch/gearbox assembly. Consequently, lengths of push/pull cable from the control heads must pass to the integrating apparatus, and this can involve long lengths of push/pull cable, which is relatively expensive, and, in long runs, can incur considerable friction, which reduces sensitivity of feel for the operator.